Nicknames
by Heywhatisthis
Summary: There are days, when the smallest things start to bother him. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **Random ideas are random. :D I just felt like writing and suddenly, puff, an idea. This takes place after my earlier fan fictions, so Faragonda and Hagen are already a couple. But anyway, let's begin the story.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime approached and Alfea's corridors were full of students. Students, who talked about exams, students that told all the gossip and those who were snickering as one girl blushed more or less. But the worst ones were those little first year students who had just started dating with their 'love of the life'.<p>

"So, how are things going with you and your boyfriend?" some blonde girl asked curiously.

"Great! He even called me his _princess_ yesterday!" another girl said in enthusiasm. Both of them giggled as they passed Hagen.

"Here we go again," he thought. He knew at the very beginning that living in a school packed with teenage girls would be annoying occasionally. Faragonda had warned him, but he couldn't realize that it could be that bad. Though, he wasn't very much of his time in the corridors, but even for short time, those girls talking about their boyfriends were just frustrating. All those nicknames they call one another. Oh so sweet and syrupy.

The snickering fulfilled his head, testing his remaining nerves. He couldn't just take it anymore and raced away, gaining some odd looks. After passing few classrooms, he finally stopped to catch his breath. He thought more about it. Those nicknames… Sugar, cupcake, sweetie pie, cutie pie… Sure, pie tastes sweet, but why would someone like to be called that? Every girl knew that if you eat too much pie, you'll get fat. If Hagen was one of those girls, who looked like they were starving to death, he wouldn't appreciate to be called 'pie'.

Hagen's stomach growled. He shouldn't have thought about food.

He felt something hitting his leg. He looked down and spotted professor Wizgiz lying on the ground with his bag open and its contents all over the floor. "Good Lord, Hagen! Please, be more careful!"

"I'm sorry, professor, I didn't notice you." Hagen picked up some old looking books and a calendar.

"I know that I may be small, but I'd wish you to watch were you put those feet of yours."

Wizgiz stood up and swept dust of his jacket. He took his belongings from Hagen and made sure that the books weren't harmed. "May I ask where are you going? The canteen is in the opposite direction."

Hagen quickly glanced his surroundings. Without noticing, he had got lost, even after living few months in Alfea. Not that he would admit it to Wizgiz.

"Oh, I was just… Uh…"

"Searching Faragonda, perhaps?" Wizgiz said, smirking. He had already guessed that Hagen was lost.  
>"Yes, that's what I meant."<p>

"Then you should probably go to her office. She may be still there." He pointed to his left. "That way."

Hagen nodded as a 'thank you' and got back into his thinking while he sauntered down the corridor.  
>Those nicknames really haunted him. What if he and Faragonda would call each others 'angel', 'hunny bunny' or 'my treasure'. That would be creepy, nerve-racking and wrong in so many ways. Even 'sweetheart' sounded a little bit too sugary. However, he used it when Faragonda was mad. 'Sweetheart, I'm sorry that I broke your window,' he remembered. First times were successful, but after that it lost its effect.<p>

But what if they were younger? Would they act like teenagers?  
>"Certainly not," was his instant thought. Not even younger Faragonda would have been so cheesy, let alone Hagen.<p>

In all of a sudden he hit his head on a door. "For God's sake! Not my day." He rubbed his nose and noticed that he had come to his goal, Faragonda's office. And the headmistress herself looked amused and worried at the same time, when she noticed him.

"I'm so sorry, darling," she said. "Did it hurt?"  
>Hagen saw her concern and drew himself up. "No worries, I'm fine."<br>Faragonda smiled and gave him a kiss. "Ready for dinner?"  
>"Absolutely."<p>

They walked slowly to the canteen, Faragonda leading the way, since he wasn't still sure where to go. He didn't think about the nicknames anymore, there was no need to that. She was Faragonda, and what's more important, she was _his dear Faragonda_. They both would go delightfully with that, and leave those 'pies' to less hungry people.


End file.
